Property of the Half-Blood Prince
by AnoziraMystique
Summary: Typical SS/HG smut. Purely sex...eh. Not true. My obsession with the SS/HG pairing comes out in this fic. So there's a bit of romance as well. Snape OOC. Set in the trio's 6th year. Forgive me for it being so short. Haven't written in a while. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Set in the trio's 6th year, with the exception of Snape keeping his job as the Potions Master, rather than Slughorn taking it. (That bastard.)

Severus OOC.

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

I own nothing.

**Property of the Half-Blood Prince**

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger walked into her Potions class to find Professor Severus Snape staring at her intently. Shocked, she averted her eyes, making her way to her seat. She sat down, puzzled.

"Something wrong, Miss Granger?" came the silky voice of Professor Snape.

Hermione gasped, startled at the sound of his voice. She looked up at his towering figure.

"No, sir," she replied coldly, regaining her composure.

"Five points from Gryffindor. See me after class, Granger."

Hermione dropped her head, ashamed.

"Yes, Professor," she mumbled.

Snape retreated back to the front of the room where he began to drone on about the potion they'd be brewing today. Hermione paid no attention, still bothered by her loss of five points from the House.

"Hermione," Harry said, shaking her from her thoughts.

"What is it, Harry?" she said crossly.

"Why are you so upset? We're brewing Amortentia, by the way" he commented.

"I'm _not,"_she said a bit too loudly, drawing several looks.

"Right," Harry stated, returning to his potion.

"Can anyone tell me what you all are attempting to currently brew?" Snape asked.

Hermione dropped her head, focusing on her ingredients.

"No one? No one at all?" mused Snape. "Not even you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione took a deep breath then quoted:

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker. Amortentia doesn't make you fall in love, of course. It merely gives the drinker the feeling of being in love." she finished.

"Not that you'd know what that feels like, would you, Miss Granger?" Snape smirked.

Malfoy and Goyle snickered as Hermione dropped her head, feeling hot tears sting her eyes.

The bell rang and the students hurriedly cleared their cauldrons, scrambling to get to their next class.

"I'll see you next hour," Hermione muttered.

Harry gave her a sympathetic smile then left the room.

Hermione cleared her cauldron of its contents, then slowly approached Snape's desk. Snape looked up from the paperwork he was grading.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I'd half forgotten about you."

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she replied, ignoring his last remark.

"Yes. I had a question for you, Miss Granger."

"That being…?"

"Don't get smart with me, Granger. I was wondering-"

He was interrupted as Harry came back into the room.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you, sir," the young man reported, eyeing his best friend warily. She gave him a small, reassuring smile.

"Of course, tell him that I'm on my way."

Harry nodded, leaving the room.

"I suppose I must be going. Excuse me," Snape muttered, making his way to the door.

"Sir?" Hermione inquired, "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Later, Miss Granger. I shall contact you at dinner. Now, if you'll excuse me."

He left the room, leaving Hermione wondering what he could possibly have to ask her. She packed up her things, making her way to her next class. Dinner couldn't come soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

I own nothing.

Chapter 2

The rest of the day dragged on. Hermione couldn't help but feel anxious, regarding her future meeting with Professor Snape. There was just something about the way he carried himself that piqued her interest. Of course she only thought of him in a professional way. Honestly, he was at least 20 years her senior! And yet…

_What are you thinking, Hermione? _She scolded herself. _There is absolutely nothing, nothing whatsoever that is appealing about him. Besides, think of all the grief he's given you throughout the years. And that snide little remark he made about you earlier! What would he know about your experiences with men, let alone ones as personal as love? _

But in truth, Hermione really didn't have much of a personal life. She didn't have time to focus on it, considering that fact that she'd spent the majority of the last six years risking her life to help Harry defeat Voldemort. Of course, there'd been Viktor Krum. But he'd been nothing more than a fling. He was too insolent for her taste anyway. Then there was Ron. As much as she adored Ron, she just couldn't picture a future with him, spending mornings making breakfast for Merlin knows how many children. Hermione shuddered at the thought.

_There's just something about him. _She thought. _There's something dark and mysterious about him. What are you hiding, Severus Snape?_

"Everything," whispered a voice.

Hermione spun around at the sound of the voice, only to find no one there. She shivered then walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall, as a pair of obsidian eyes followed her to her seat.

Severus Snape crossed his arms, smirking at the unnerved girl. Merlin, did he enjoy the effect he was having on her. He was having too much fun. And his scandal with Miss Granger hadn't yet even begun.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

I own nothing.

Chapter 3

Hermione dropped into her seat and began picking at her food, distracted. Ron and Harry exchanged looks with one another.

"Hermione," Ron began.

She dropped her fork and looked up at the red-headed man.

"Yes, Ron?" she replied, timidly.

"Are you alright? You seem, er…on edge," he finished.

Hermione smiled brightly.

"I've never been better, Ron!" she said a bit too enthusiastically.

"Hermione," Harry said solemnly. "Seriously, what's going on?"

Hermione let her eyes fall to her plate.

"Alright, fine. When I was on my way to dinner, I heard this voice," she started.

Ron chuckled.

"You've started hearing voices? That's not healthy, Mione," he joked.

Hermione glared at him.

"Not funny, Ronald," she said through gritted teeth.

Harry elbowed him in the ribs, ending his chuckling. He reached across the table taking Hermione's hands in his.

"Whose voice did you hear, Hermione?" he inquired.

Hermione felt tears fill her eyes.

"It sounded like‐," she began.

She stopped when Ron nodded his head towards the figure standing behind her.

"Pardon the intrusion, Miss Granger but I needed to speak with you," said Snape. "In private, if you'd be so kind," he added, glaring at the two young men in his view.

"Of course, sir," Hermione said, nervously. "I'll see you in the Common Room, guys," she finished.

"Right," Ron mumbled, angrily stabbing at the baked potato he was currently eating.

"Talk to you later, Mione," Harry said, looking up at Snape with hatred in his eyes.

Hermione stood, following Snape out of the Great Hall.

When they were out of earshot of any eavesdropping students, Snape growled:

"You really shouldn't fantasize about your professors, Miss Granger."

Hermione gasped and stared wide-eyed at him.

"You _were_ using Legilimency on me weren't you? Oh!" she seethed.

Severus smirked at her irritation.

"To be honest, I'm surprised that you aren't a skilled Occlumens by now, with you always having your head buried in a book. I honestly expected you to have mastered the art."

Hermione briefly smiled at his expectations of her.

"Well," she began. "It's very complex. You have to have complete concentration, which, to be quite frank, I've been lacking lately."

_So I've noticed._ Severus thought.

"But since we're on the subject, what are you hiding then?" she questioned.

"That's none of your business," he returned, his face darkening.

They continued walking in silence for a few minutes.

"What do you want from me?" Hermione asked.

"I need to ask you something," was his response.

_Oh Merlin, here we go._She thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

I own nothing.

Chapter 4

They approached the door to the dungeons. Hermione looked up at Severus nervously. He opened the door, stepping aside as to let her enter the room.

"After you," he said, looking down at her.

She nodded before stepping inside the room. It was as dark, dank, and miserable as ever. How he could ever live in a place like this, she'd never know. He closed the door behind them. She turned around to face him. He quirked an eyebrow at her, smirking as he did so.

"So," she began. "What did you need to ask me?"

Severus walked across the room to her. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. He leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and felt his lips press against hers. When they broke apart he rested his chin against her forehead and whispered:

"What does it feel like when I kiss you, Hermione?"

"It feels right," she whispered back.

He kissed her passionately once more before drawing away. She whimpered at the loss of contact. He took a step back, tilting her chin so that she was looking up at him.

"Your friends are expecting you," he muttered. "It's getting late, I'm afraid."

"But sir-," she started.

"Severus, Hermione. Call me Severus."

She smiled. "Severus, it's really alright if I stay. I promise."

"Sweet girl. Is it not Friday, Hermione?"

"Yes."

"So you're free to do as you wish, can you not?"

"I can…" she mused, a slight smile coming to her face.

"So you can come to me tomorrow, if you so wish. Noon, would suffice," he whispered.

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright, Severus. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

He kissed her once more before she left his room.

She could still taste him on her lips when she got back to the Common Room. Before entering, she made sure to compose herself. She found her two best friends sitting by the fireplace, concentrating on a game of Wizard's Chess. She smiled fondly at them, waved, and then proceeded to her dormitory.

She slipped into her pajamas, then in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. She smiled; pressing her fingers to her lips. She never could have believed that Severus Snape could be so passionate if she hadn't experienced it for herself. She missed him already.

She climbed into bed.

"Goodnight, Severus Snape," she whispered to him.

"Goodnight, Miss Granger," he whispered back.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

I own nothing.

Chapter 5

Hermione awoke the next morning to find white roses on her nightstand. She smiled. They were beautiful. She lifted them to her nose, inhaling deeply. She produced a vase with her wand to put the roses in.

"Aguamenti," she muttered, smiling when the vase filled with water. She delicately placed the roses in the vase. They brightened the room.

It was then that Ginny walked into their dormitory. Hermione finished arranging the flowers.

"Whose are those?" she asked.

"Mine," Hermione said, smiling.

"They're beautiful, Hermione! Who sent them?"

Hermione paused, trying to think of someone who would honestly send her flowers.

"…I don't know. There wasn't a card," she finally admitted.

"Oh," Ginny said, obviously unsatisfied with Hermione's answer. "I'd thought perhaps Ron had sent them…" she trailed off, sitting down gently on her bed.

Hermione spun around to look at the red-headed girl.

"Ron?" she exclaimed. "Ginny, you can't be serious!"

"Whatever do you mean, Hermione?"

Hermione sat down next to Ginny.

"Gin," she began. "Ron is a good friend, but that's all we'll ever be- just friends."

"Oh. That's a shame. He really fancies you, Mione."

Hermione smiled sadly.

"I know. But it just wouldn't work between us, I'm afraid."

"Pity. It'll break his little heart when he hears that."

Hermione shrugged and walked over to the mirror. She began applying blush.

"Where are you going?" Ginny questioned, beseechingly.

"Out," she simply replied.

Ginny hopped off the bed and glared at Hermione. Hermione turned around to look at her.

"Oh, Hermione, honestly!" she screeched. "How do you ever expect to find anyone to be with if you won't let anyone in?"

She stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Hermione winced and felt hot tears sting her eyes. She impatiently brushed them away. She dropped her head, brushing past other Gryffindors in the Common Room. She checked her watch. The time read 11:45. Almost noon. She headed for the Great Hall. Surely Severus wouldn't mind her having a spot of breakfast before their rendezvous.

She had just sat down at her regular spot when he approached her table. She looked up innocently.

"Professor?" she asked.

"Miss Granger," he said, bowing ever so slightly. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you…in private, if you'd be so kind."

She dropped her head, blushing furiously.

"Of course, sir," she whispered, looking up at him nervously.

He nodded again, and motioned for her to stand.

"After you," he whispered in her ear.

She led the way once more to the dungeons.

She entered his room and walked over to the corner, observing his grand collection of books. She froze when she felt his hands on her hips. She turned around so that only inches were separating them. She gently kissed him. He kissed her back, and then gently pulled away.

"Severus?" she said.

"Yes?" was his response.

"Why are we doing this? This is so wrong."

He stepped back and looked at her evenly.

"You don't know how I feel about you, Hermione."

"Then tell me how you feel."

"I can't," he said, turning his back to her.

"Please, Severus," she begged, steeping in front of him.

He sighed, wrapping his cloak around himself. He dropped his eyes to the floor. Hermione lifted his chin so that he was looking at her.

"Tell me."

He took a deep breath and spoke the words that he'd wanted to say for so long.

"Hermione, you are the most beautiful, intelligent young woman I've ever met in my life. You're determined, passionate, charming, and witty. You're everything I've ever wanted in a woman. You're everything I've longed for and have never had. I know what you must think of me. But I beg you not to say it. Please just believe-"

He was interrupted by Hermione pressing a finger to his lips.

"Hush, Severus," she whispered. "You are a strict, powerful, controlling man. You are hated by the majority of the school. You have done nothing but taunt, humiliate, and embarrass me throughout the past six years. I should hate you…"

She paused. He bowed his head, ashamed.

"…But I don't because I can see the man you truly are, Severus. You just have to let me in. Will you?"

She uncovered his mouth.

Severus cleared his throat.

"I will…if you'll have me."

"I will, Severus."

"I feel disgusting," he growled, turning away from her once more. "I'm at least twenty years your senior!"

"You can't help the way you feel, my dear," she comforted.

He turned around to face her again.

"Take me to your room, Severus," she whispered.

He took her hand and led her to his chambers, hidden behind the tall bookshelves. She noticed him take off his boots, then followed suit; removing her slippers as well.

His bedroom was beautifully decorated. A larger four-poster bed took up the majority of the room, accompanied by a large antique armoire. The room was painted in Slytherin's traditional green and silver trim. A half-closed door led to the bathroom on the far side of the room.

She continued observing the room as he set a spell to lock the door.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing in her scent. She turned around to face him. He kissed her. She kissed him back harder, pressing herself against his body. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They began to kiss heatedly. Severus slowly backed up until he was pressed against the bed. He set her on the bed then sat beside her.

"Are you sure you want this, Hermione?" he whispered.

"Yes," she moaned back.

He kissed her again, harder this time. She tangled her fingers in his long black hair. He slowly began to unbutton her blouse, while kissing and nipping at her neck. She moaned and lightly clawed her nails into his back. He removed her shirt and bra and took in the sight of her creamy breasts. They were deliciously full and perky. He took her left nipple in his mouth, while cupping her right breast. She sighed passionately. He hurriedly began to remove her jeans, leaving her only wearing a black and pink lace thong. He went to remove it, only to have her stop him.

She suddenly sat up and began removing his shirt. She traced her hands down his torso. He was skinny yet surprisingly toned. She unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down. She seductively tucked her thumbs into the waistband of his boxers. He looked down at her lustfully, his eyes glazed over with desire.

She slowly slid his boxers down, revealing his long, hardened member. She inhaled quickly upon seeing it, feeling herself become even further aroused.

Sensing this, he quickly removed her thong, noticing that she was now dripping with arousal.

He gently pushed her onto the bed so that she was lying on her back. He slowly slid a finger inside of her, preparing her for his cock. She gasped and he gently started to rub her clit. He spread her legs apart, positioning himself so that he was ready to enter her.

"Don't!" she half yelled, causing him to pause.

"What is it, Hermione?" he tried to say calmly. But his arousal betrayed him; instead, he'd snapped at her, causing her to wince, as if he'd slapped her instead of simply yelled at her.

"I've never done this before," she whispered, covering her face with her hands.

He couldn't help but feel his penis become even harder. She was a virgin? Merlin, he hadn't slept with a virgin since he was a teenager himself. He scowled, pushing the thought from his mind.

"It's only going to hurt for a minute. Then pleasure will take over," he assured her.

He gently stroked her hair, bringing her to uncover her face and look up at him. She nodded, and then closed her eyes.

He positioned himself between her legs, making it so he could penetrate her as deeply as possible. He thrust into her, hard. She instantly burst into tears. He pulled out of her, then placed his mouth over hers, quieting her cries. He gently kissed her, trying to soothe her. She soon was merely whimpering.

He gently slid himself inside of her again, and tried to find a pace that would bring her pleasure. Merlin, she was tight. He glanced at her, taking in the expression on her face. Her eyes were closed, while her hand covered her mouth. He could hear her trying to keep herself quiet. He pulled her hand away from her mouth, wanting to hear her moan. When she did, he began to quicken his pace.

He could feel himself about to come. He thrust mercilessly into her as quickly as he could. She screamed and came all over his cock. He pulled out of her, coming hard and fast himself.

He collapsed onto the bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, once again breathing in her scent. Her hair smelled of jasmine. He kissed her head, then rolled over on his back, trying to come down from his climax. He heard her sight, exhausted. He chuckled quietly.

"Are you satisfied, my dear?" he asked, hopefully.

"Very," she sighed, curling up against him. She soon fell asleep.

He allowed himself to nod off as well, falling asleep with a smile on his face for the first time he could ever remember.


End file.
